Insert Take A Number Here
by Ulera
Summary: ACMSES members carry many weapons and gadgets, and when one of said weapons or gadgets stops working, it's up to the members of Libray's resident techies to fix them.


**In chapter two of Insert Pointless Interactions Here AsteroftheMoon challenged ACMSES society members to write fics with a similar concept, and so I have created a fic based on the theme of tec support, this is the result. **

* * *

"You're Akai right?" Chloe asked, extending her hand.

"Yes, who are you?" Akai replied, exchanging the handshake.

"I'm Chloe. Agent and gadget specialist," she answered.

"Excellent, can you do anything about this?" Akai asked, pushing a small, cold DS into her hand.

"I could if I didn't have monitor duty, but I'm sure Charis could help you... her lab is just down the hall."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you Chloe."

* * *

Jared checked his watch as he worked on replacing the oil pan on his pickup truck, after he did that it would be all but repaired, after that was accomplished the vehicle would be all but fully rebuilt from it's clash with Death, he was pondering taking a break and going to find some pizza rolls when the door to his lab slammed open, the sudden noise startled Jared, causing him to slam his forehead against the very oil pan he was repairing.

"Ow! Whoever is there would it kill you to knock?" Jared responded, rubbing his forehead.

"It might, and surely you wouldn't want me to risk my life in such a menial way?" Akai said, grabbing Jared's sliding cart and pulling him out from beneath the pickup.

"Ah Akai, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Jared asked, rubbing his sore head.

"A certain someone borrowed my DS without asking, and when I walked into the room they panicked and threw it in the freezer, now it won't turn on!" Akai said, handing the semi-frozen gaming device to Jared.

Jared pulled his collar and gulped as he remembered finding a DS on the table, getting up to get a bowl of ice cream and returning to the table without the console.

_Crap, I must have accidentally stuck that thing in the freezer._

"Well I can tell you right now it's because the battery acid in your power cell is frozen, it's a good thing you didn't try to charge it or else it might have exploded." Jared mumbled.

"Don't care, just fix it..." Akai said, "You there, cookies!" She shouted at the Jun-akuma, the tiny demon happily obliged with a mid-sized platter.

"Small electronics aren't really my specialty, Charis or Chloe would be alot more qualified for this type of thing..." Jared said, searching around for his custom DS screw driver.

"I know, but they're both busy, that's why I'm asking you..." Akai stated between cookies.

Jared felt wounded at Akai pure, unrestrained bluntness.

"Wow, you really are negative..." Jared said, removing the back panel on the DS.

Akai just shrugged and resumed eating cookies as Jared tried to get the tightly packed battery removed.

* * *

"General, what is that?" Major Industry asked, pointing at the Jun-akuma floating nearby.

"It's ah... ah... turnip maybe," Idea replied, unsure of what to make of the creature which was roughly the same height as the tallest members of the LPGB.

"It's staring at us General, what do we do?"

"Hey, turnip-thing! What are you?" General Idea called, the Jun-Akuma just stared.

"Maybe it doesn't speak english?" Follower added.

"Tu hablo espaniol?" Captain Crunch prompted, the tiny demon did not react in the slightest.

"Let's return to base, I want surveillance teams to follow this... turnip-thing around until we actually learn what it is." Idea said before getting back in his Humvee.

* * *

"Well, I changed out your battery, I will let you know if I ever find out who put your DS in the fridge..." Jared said.

"Okay, thanks." Akai said.

"If you ever need any more work done I can hook you up right here..." Jared said, sliding back under the truck and going back to work.

"That's what she said!" Akai shouted.

"Wha- OW!" Jared yelled, leaning up and banging his head on the oil pan again.

The Jun-akuma floated next to Jared and pulled out a band-aid as Jared clutched his aching forehead.

"Come back anytime, I always aim to satisfy..." Jared said, bandaging his forehead.

"That's what she said!" Akai said before slamming the door.

"Somedays... it doesn't pay to be smart," Jared muttered, watching the closed door

* * *

I apologize in advanced if I get any newer agents slightly out of character, I was going to use the same system as Aster for writing these fics but I figured with new members coming in it would be impractical, so instead I will put the names of every agent into a GM database and put them in random order. Feel free to shoot me ideas for when your characters come up.


End file.
